The current patent applies to a containment and extraction device for a type of doughy cosmetics where the doughy mix is translated by a cup forward and backward with respect to a tubular holding plate. The containment and extraction device can feature diameters of various dimensions depending on the type of cosmetics accommodated that could be made, for instance, of a lead, pastel, lipstick, etc. As part of the patent's illustration process, the example reported below describes a lead holder.
Translation of the cup causes the tip of the lead to be extracted from an idle position inside the plate to an external position, ready for use, in which the very lead is used for instance either to correct shades of light or to draw shades, outlines, etc.
So far, the implementation of those types of devices has required the use of five or even six separate components, thus, making both the manufacturing and assembly process relatively expensive.
Moreover, current devices use a tubular plate made up of two parts: a larger diameter rear body, in which a smaller diameter push-rod, out of which the lead juts, clicks. The above-mentioned push-rod extends far out of the rear body of the plate, which basically means that the push-rod tends to bend--with respect to the above-mentioned body--when the product is being used, thus, making the user's operation inaccurate, since the bending is also transmitted to the lead holder cup.
Another disadvantage of current devices lies in the fact that the latter--when sealed--do not ensure a perfectly tight closure (if required) that would prevent the passage of air.
The above feature is definitely restrictive, especially when dealing with cosmetics containing highly volatile substances which quickly evaporate when coming into contact with air, causing the cosmetic to lose its basic characteristics in the process.
In fact, the sealing cap equipped on current devices does not prevent air from passing through the lid opposite the cap and into the space between the plate and the cup.